Cory Wants It
by Seraphim0843
Summary: Cory wants it to happen, but does Chris?


It was another lazy night in their hotel room - Chris was laid back on his bed, glasses on, diet Coke in hand, watching Nurse Jackie re-runs on the TV on the other side of the room, and Amber was on her laptop. Cory had left to go check out the buffet downstairs, so he wouldn't be back for a while.

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" Amber squealed.

"Who?" Chris picked up the remote control to turn down the sound on the TV.

"You and Cory!" she angled the laptop towards him, revealing a YouTube video.

"What? Hold on a sec." Chris got up, grabbed a chair, and sat next to her, peering at the screen. "How are we cute?"

It was a video of the two being interviewed at some premiere, but Chris couldn't remember anything unique about it.

"Ugh, I'll just show you."

She hit the "play" button.

The two boys stood next to one another, both in tuxedos, with Chris on the left, and Cory on the right, as they listened to the interviewer ask a question, but it was near impossible to hear her, as she kept the mic on them.

Chris laughed at what she had said, "Oh no, that ship has sailed and gone. Kurt is far too optimistic about it all. I mean, Finn is straighter than an arrow." He let out a little laugh, adding more "it's not gonna happen"s.

"Aw, come on Chris!" Cory said, nudging Chris with his elbow, "Finn totally has the hots for Kurt, he just hasn't admitted it yet." His smile grew to his signature grin, as he looked at Chris with a little too much adoration in his eyes.

"Oh, give me a break." Chris smiled and rolled his eyes, still facing the interviewer.

Cory turned to the interviewer, "Well, I would LOVE to see them together."

"Just because you would, Cory, doesn't mean Finn would." Chris interjected.

"I don't know about that!" Cory replied, "I've peeked at some of the script, and I found some-"

"Cory!" Chris exclaimed, making the "shh" sign with his finger.

"He's just shy," Cory said to the interviewer, turning back to the now slightly red-faced boy.

"I give up."

The interviewer let out a laugh in the background.

"He's blushing!" Cory yelled, laughing.

Chris slapped his hand to his face, as Cory sideways-hugged him, still laughing.

"I'm going to murder you!" Chris said after Cory let go, and he dropped his hand from his face.

"You know you love me, Chris."

And the video was cut off there.

"You liiiiiiiike him, you loooove him" Amber teased, turning towards Chris, who was blushing even more than in the video.

"Shut up." His voice was monotone and he looked obviously pissed off.

Amber got up from her seat, and started dancing around the room

"Chris and Cory, sitting in a tree!" she sing-songed.

"Amberrrrrrrr! shut up!" Chris groaned as he got up and fell on his bed, hands covering his hot face.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She was loving this torture, as she was now jumping on her bed, trying to stifle her laughter.

They both heard a 'click' as the door-knob turned, and opened to reveal Cory, holding a plate full of food, chewing loudly.

"Oh, Chris! Look who's here!" Amber teased more, jumping up and down.

"Ish meeeh!" Cory added through a mouth full of food.

"Chris's husband-to-be!"

Cory swallowed, adding "You know it!"

By this point, Chris had taken the two pillows from his bed and covered his ears, face still buried in the bed. Cory put down his plate next to the laptop, and sat on Chris's bed, rubbing his hand in circles on Chris's back. Chris shrieked loudly at this, flipping over, and grabbing Cory's wrist. Cory looked Chris in the eyes, signature grin and all, trying to melt him into the bed with it.

Chris was only more infuriated, as he got up and stormed towards the bathroom, but Cory grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap, turning him sideways so they could look at one another. Chris continued to struggle, but gave up.

"I showed him the interview where you two discussed Finn and Kurt," Amber said, getting down from the bed, giggling, "and now he's all flustered."

"You mean you don't think Finn and Kurt should be together?" Cory asked, arms still around Chris's waist. Chris looked down, with a shy grin on his face and looked back up, now gazing into Cory's eyes.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I never said that. I just said that they wouldn't be together."

"Oh? So you agree with me then? They should be together?" Cory squeezed his waist, "Cuz I think it would be hot."

Chris draped his arms around Cory's neck, "Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Well maybe we should get practicing for that one steamy scene in the locker room…"

"Maybe…"

Amber got up and walked towards the door "I'll leave you two be," She grabbed the door-knob, turning to them, "I'll be back at midnight." And with that, she left.

Little did they know, she had her webcam recording, pointing right at Chris's bed.

—-

Definitely not my best writing, but I just had to do it, because I want to see an interview with them both talking about Kinn SO badly. I kind of think Cory would have that reaction.


End file.
